The Power of Five
by satomika
Summary: They're Five, as the title says, very short fics dedicated to RaiFuu fans out there. Same as Little Tidbits. Enjoy!
1. Happiness

Yo!

This one's something new… They're actually 5 **RaiFuu** ficlets. We made this in response to one reviewer saying that he/she is already _**TIRED**_ of seeing ToFuu fics reigning in FoR Fandom. But we didn't make this for the sake of pacifying that person. We just want to show him/her that ToFuu fics reign in FoR because ToFuu rocks! They're like the forever perfect match! And people like us love them! So my fellow ToFuu fans, let's say it together out loud: ToFuu Rules!!!

Start: 07:50 am June 04, 2008

End: 07:52 am June 04, 2008

(Based on Mara's message)

OOC

AU

* * *

**HAPPINESS**

* * *

RAIHA'S POV

She asked me once, "Can I go to find my new happiness?"

I answered, "Yes, you can."

She asked me again, "How about you?"

I simply smiled and said, "Go on, you're my happiness, remember?"

-RaiFuu-

-END-

* * *

(Just some info, before we became a solid hard core ToFuu fan, we first became a RecFuu fan…And since we know there's no hope for that to happen in the anime, we instead like Raiha for Fuuko… But all that changed when we saw that ToFuu is much more astig!)


	2. Break

Yo!

This one's something new… They're actually 5 **RaiFuu** ficlets. We made this in response to one reviewer saying that he/she is already _**TIRED**_ of seeing ToFuu fics reigning in FoR Fandom. But we didn't make this for the sake of pacifying that person. We just want to show him/her that ToFuu fics reign in FoR because ToFuu rocks! They're like the forever perfect match! And people like us love them! So my fellow ToFuu fans, let's say it together out loud: ToFuu Rules!!!

Start: 07:40 am June 23, 2008

End: 07:42 am June 23, 2008

(Based on Elaine's message)

OOC

AU

* * *

**BREAK**

* * *

FUUKO'S POV

It's funny how Raiha broke my heart in a million pieces…

But I still love him with all the little pieces left.

-RaiFuu-

-END-

* * *

(Just some info, before we became a solid hard core ToFuu fan, we first became a RecFuu fan…And since we know there's no hope for that to happen in the anime, we instead like Raiha for Fuuko… But all that changed when we saw that ToFuu is much more astig!)

How sad! T_T

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	3. Teach Me

Yo!

This one's something new… They're actually 5 **RaiFuu** ficlets. We made this in response to one reviewer saying that he/she is already _**TIRED**_ of seeing ToFuu fics reigning in FoR Fandom. But we didn't make this for the sake of pacifying that person. We just want to show him/her that ToFuu fics reign in FoR because ToFuu rocks! They're like the forever perfect match! And people like us love them! So my fellow ToFuu fans, let's say it together out loud: ToFuu Rules!!!

Start: 08:30 am June 11, 2008

End: 08:35 am June 11, 2008

(Based on Joanne's message)

* * *

**TEACH ME**

* * *

FUUKO'S POV

I don't believe in love…

But Raiha came and taught me what love is, and how to love.

I fell for him and I believed…

But he was not supposed to love me…

He was there…

Only to teach me…

-RaiFuu-

-END-

* * *

(Just some info, before we became a solid hard core ToFuu fan, we first became a RecFuu fan…And since we know there's no hope for that to happen in the anime, we instead like Raiha for Fuuko… But all that changed when we saw that ToFuu is much more astig!)

How sad! T_T

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	4. A Heart Breaking Story

Yo!

This one's something new… They're actually 5 **RaiFuu** ficlets. We made this in response to one reviewer saying that he/she is already _**TIRED**_ of seeing ToFuu fics reigning in FoR Fandom. But we didn't make this for the sake of pacifying that person. We just want to show him/her that ToFuu fics reign in FoR because ToFuu rocks! They're like the forever perfect match! And people like us love them! So my fellow ToFuu fans, let's say it together out loud: ToFuu Rules!!!

Start: 08:14 am June 04, 2008

End: 08:20 am June 04, 2008

(Based on Katrina's message)

OOC

AU

* * *

**A HEART-BREAKING STORY**

Fuuko, ex-girlfriend, confronts Raiha, the ex-boyfriend…

Fuuko said, almost yelling, "How dare you play our song on your wedding ceremony?...

How dare you pick my favorite color as your motif?…

How dare you choose our anniversary date as your wedding date?

How dare you look at me before you kiss your wife?..."

Fuuko broke down and cried…

Raiha said, his voice almost above a whisper, "Because that's the last and only way I could…

Imagine you are my wife…"

-RaiFuu-

-END-

* * *

(Just some info, before we became a solid hard core ToFuu fan, we first became a RecFuu fan…And since we know there's no hope for that to happen in the anime, we instead like Raiha for Fuuko… But all that changed when we saw that ToFuu is much more astig!)

How sad! T_T

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	5. Loving Twice

* * *

Yo!

This one's something new… They're actually 5 **RaiFuu** ficlets. We made this in response to one reviewer saying that he/she is already _**TIRED**_ of seeing ToFuu fics reigning in FoR Fandom. But we didn't make this for the sake of pacifying that person. We just want to show him/her that ToFuu fics reign in FoR because ToFuu rocks! They're like the forever perfect match! And people like us love them! So my fellow ToFuu fans, let's say it together out loud: ToFuu Rules!!!

Start: 08:05 am June 04, 2008

End: 08:11 am June 04, 2008

(Based on Julie's message)

* * *

**LOVING TWICE**

Fuuko said to Raiha in one of their moments together…

"I fell in love twice… First was with you… Second was with the person you became when you were already mine…"

-RaiFuu-

-END-

* * *

(Just some info, before we became a solid hard core ToFuu fan, we first became a RecFuu fan…And since we know there's no hope for that to happen in the anime, we instead like Raiha for Fuuko… But all that changed when we saw that ToFuu is much more astig!)

Trivia: This scene is actually from Dawson's Creek. It was Dawson saying those words to Joey.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

* * *


End file.
